Velvet Moon
by HibariKyouya1234
Summary: Alice and Rosalie take Bella to a host club where she and the girls meet the guys of their lives but what happens when sparks start to fly? Canon Pairings POLL INSIDE It effects story path! I'm working on chapter 2 now but be patient plz!


Velvet Moon

Chapter one: Going out

"Bellaaaaaa!Hurry up in there!" An impatient Rosalie said while knocking lightly on my bedroom door.

_Man, she's even louder than my alarm clock and she's _outside_ of my room_, I thought to myself.

"How long does it take you to change Bella! God!" Rose cried out, frustration leaking into her voice.

"Do you need help in there?" Alice chimed over Rosalie's persistent knocking.

"Maybe…" I sighed in defeat as I opened the door to allow my two best friends access to my room. How did I even get into this? Oh yeah.

(flashback)

_"Bella! What classes are you going to do for this year of college?" Alice demanded, her small head reaching my shoulder. Barely. Man, Alice was _tiny_!_

_"I don't know yet," I replied honestly, staring down at the sheet, er, sheets of paper in my hands._

_"You know, we should celebrate," Rosalie smiled her dazzling white grin at me. I grimaced inside. Rosalie was so beautiful. It was painful. Utterly, utterly painful._

_"I don't want to..." I sighed._

_Alice and Rosalie ignored me. Their two heads were close together, spiky black and shimmering gold. They broke apart and grinned at me. "We're going to Velvet Moon!" they cried in synchronization._

_"Velvet Moon?" I tilted my head, puzzled._

(end flashback)

I sat quietly as I watched Alice and Rosalie sort out what I was going to wear to the place. The two of them had already changed seeing as they're probably pros at dressing up to any event. Alice was wearing a black halter top mini dress with a pair of black 5 inch heels that was strapped on above the ankle. Rosalie on the other hand was wearing a brilliant red strapless mini dress with a pair of silvery stilettos that were strapped above the ankles as well. **(A/N: **

**Their outfits are on my profile)** After another hour of "Bella Barbie" I was deemed "decent" by both Rose and Alice. I was wearing a sapphire blue strapless mini dress with a pair of black five inch heels. I was about to complain that I would hardly be able to walk a foot before falling on my face but I'd had enough of "Bella Barbie" for today.

"So who's car are we taking?" I asked. The faster this was over the better.

"Oh! Can we take my car!?" Alice squealed while hopping up and down. "Please? We always take your car, Rose!"

"Alright, fine." Rosalie agreed exasperatedly after listening to Alice's persistent begging.

"Yay! I love you Rose!" Alice said as she bounced into the driver's seat while Rose sat in the passenger seat. "C'mon Bella!" Rose called out from her spot in the Porsche Turbo 911. "Being slow isn't going to speed up our night you know!"

I sighed. "I know, I know." I climbed into the backseat trying to be mindful of my feet. No such luck. I grimaced, swearing I should have broken my ankle by now. What were these heels made of?!

"So...what is Velvet Moon?" I asked hoping that it wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be.

"Not telling!" Alice chimed. "It's a surprise!" Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"Oh, c'mon!" I complained. "This is stupid!" I cried, crossing my arms in a childish manner.

"Don't worry you'll like this one." Rosalie smiled, somehow managing to be comforting and devillish at the same time. "And besides you need to get a man soon." My eyes widened at that statement. What were they saying? That they were bringing me to a dating service!?

"You...dating...service..." I sputtered, whether in anger or in fear, I couldn't tell. Rose shook her head while Alice concentrated on the road. "No?" I asked cautiously. Again, Rose shook her head. I flopped back against the back of the seat, relief making me go weak. Then fear again. "Then what _is _Velvet Moon?" I screeched desperately, cursing my ignorance of the social world.

"I told you" Rose said. "We aren't telling."

"Ugh!" I pouted, crossing my arms and sticking out my tongue. I stared out the window for a long time. A thought crossed my mind. This ride was taking a long time, considering the fact that we were taking Alice's Porsche. "Hey Alice, where is this place even and how much longer is it even going to take us to get there?"

"Um, we should almost be there" Alice replied ignoring my first question. "See? This is the place!" Alice turned into the parking lot as I took in the building that we were going to enter. It had one floor and possibly a basement and two windows as tall as I was on each side of the double doors. And in florescent colored flashing lights was the name "Velvet Moon". It actually didn't look too bad from the outside.

"C'mon Bella!" Alice said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the doorway. Rose opened the door and walked inside. I blink twice as I came into realization to what this was. It was a club!

"You brought me to a club?" I asked, dumbfounded. Even if I was of age, I wondered what Charlie would say if he knew where I was. Alice giggled.

"No silly it's a host club!"

"What's the difference?"

"Well a host club is where you meet guys and hang out with 'em," Rose answered.

"Can't you do the same thing at a normal club?" I countered, though unsure how that would be any better.

"Well yeah! But the guys at host clubs are always hotter!" She said smiling. Then she looked past me. "Speaking of hotter…" I turned around to see a guys who was tall and very muscular walking towards us. At first he would have scared me but the goofy look on his face made me think he was more of the teddy bear kind of guy.

"Hello ladies." He said smoothly, the weird grin still on his face.

"Hi!" Alice chirped smiling as well.

"So what can I do for you ladies?" He said grinning goofily at Rose who smiled back devilishly and proceeded with a highly seductive voice.

"Well this is our first time coming to a host club and we were wondering if you could help us out?"

The guy then smiled ear to ear again. "Well then I'm sure the other guys and I will be happy to oblige. The name's Emmett McCarty by the way. But you can call me Emmett." Emmett kept his eye on Rose and said loud enough for whomever he meant for it to hear. "Hey guys! We got some guests waiting."

"Okay!" A velvet-like voice said from behind a swinging door. And as if on cue two other guys appeared from behind the door. "Hey girls!" A guy with blond hair like Rose said as he came out.

"I'm Jasper Hale and this Edward Cullen" He gestured to his companion who had messy bronze hair and emerald green eyes.

"H-hi," I stuttered and blushed. "I'm Bella." He smiled at me and stuck out his hand.

"And I am Edward." His velvet voice was like music. I smiled as I took his hand and almost instantly I felt an electric pulse go through me and pulled away. He must have felt the same way as he pulled away as well and was now examining his hand.

I blushed and apologized immediately, "Sorry."

He stopped me, "It's okay."

**APOV**

Two guys came from behind the door and introduced themselves the blond guy was Jasper and the other was Edward. I felt my heart begin to pound when I saw Jasper. _Stop this, Alice! _I chastised myself quietly. _Bella needs your help! This is no time to feel nervous!_ "Hey, I'm Alice!" I said as naturally as possible. He smiled at me in a way that would have had me heads over heels for him. If I wasn't already.

"Hi Alice. I'm Jasper as you know." I smiled and peeked out of the corner of my eye to see how the others were doing. Rose and Emmett definitely didn't have a problem, they were already kissing at this point. I choked back laughter. As for Bella and Edward...they were having small problems. I looked back at Jasper who was staring at my face and smiled when he realized I caught him.

"So" he said clearing his voice. "Should we all go sit down?" Everyone agreed and follow the guys to different tables with a loveseat on either side.

**BPOV**

Jasper offered for us all to go sit down and the boys followed his lead and follow each of us to separate tables which were sandwiched between two loveseats. I sat next to Edward on one side leaving the other side empty. Alice and Jasper sat at the table next to us while Rosalie and Emmett had decided to go "somewhere private". Alice and Jasper were talking leisurely and occasionally laughing together. Edward was quiet as he just staring at something or someone. I blushed when I realized that he was staring at me. He was staring at _me_. I tried to think of something to say.

"So um…how long have you been doing this?" I said shifting awkwardly in the seat. He snapped out of his trance.

"Not very long. Actually, I just started this gig about a week ago." I considered this.

"So why'd you decide to do this?"

He pondered this for a while. "Well, at first I was just looking for a well paying job that I was good at but then Jasper and Emmett said that I should work here with them and so I did. I guess."

"Oh." _Genius Bella. You get the chance of your life and all you can think of is Oh._

"At first I was completely against this job but I guess I'm starting to like this job." He continued triumphantly. This confused me so I investigated further.

"So..." I started as casually as I could manage, "what made you start thinking that way?" He smiled in a way that should be illegal.

"Well to be honest, you did." That caught me off guard. I blushed three shades of red, each deeper than the other.

"Eddie!!" A shrill voice shrieked. I looked past Edward to see a bleach blond girl who was dressed in the shortest jean skirt on earth, a tight spaghetti strap that revealed the fact that wasn't wearing a bra, and a pair of white boots that went up past her knees otherwise known as sex boots. **(A/N: Her outfit is on my profile)**Did I mention she had on about 6 pounds of 

make up on? She ran up to Edward ignoring the fact that I was there and straddled him. I felt really bad for him surprisingly since I only knew him for about half an hour. He looked like he was about to murder himself.

"What are you doing here!?" Edward asked as he pushed her off in disgust. "I'm with someone right now," he gestured to me, voice laden with disgust.

"Then get rid of her Eddie!" She all but shouted angrily.

"I can't!" he said back, clearly offended.

"Why not? You know you want me." She said "sexily" or tried to at least while pushing herself against him. He pushed her off again and rejected her again. Apparently someone just couldn't get the hint.

"I'm working right now that's why." He repeated. Lauren huffed and gave me a death glare. Then she looked back at Edward seductively.

"That's okay I'm busy right now anyways." She winked at him as she walked away. What was her problem? First she comes running over, then she gets rejected. Then she claims she's busy! I rolled my eyes as Edward sighed exasperatedly.

"Some girls just can't get the hint." He looked at me and smiled crookedly. Jasper came over with his arm wrapped around Alice and Emmett came back with his arm over Rose's shoulder. It's seems like everything went well for them. "Hey Bella, do you and Edward wanna join us for dinner with Emmett and Rose? I mean we're all just about done with our shifts." Jasper offered.

"Sure that'd be great!" I replied, "If that's okay with Edward that is."

**EPOV**

"So are you coming or not Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Mm'kay, I'll go." I agreed. "So do you guys wanna go to my place and order out? I'm starving!" Once we all got back to my house I noticed that my parents were out and decided that they wouldn't mind if I had guests.

"I wanna get McDonald's!" Emmett said in a five year old tone.

"But we had that yesterday!" Jasper complained "Besides there are ladies in our presence." He grinned at Alice, who flashed her quirky smile back.

"Fine, fine" Emmett agreed with a reluctant sigh, glancing at Rose. "We'll get something more fancy."

"Why don't we let the girls decide?" I offered. The guys nodded in agreement and turned toward the girls. "So where do you want to go to eat?" I asked them. They talked amongst themselves for a bit until they reached a decision.

"Let's go get pizza!" Alice declared.

"Alright!" Emmett cheered, punching the air. Jasper and I exchanged a glance. Ah well. Emmett will be Emmett. "Pizza! Can we get fries too?" Alice agreed.

"So pepperoni pizza?" Alice asked. Rose grimaced. "And one cheese," Alice added. Rose grinned in thanks.

"And don't forget fries!" Emmett piped up.

"Do they even have fries at Pizza Hut?" Bella asked nervously. Emmett shrugged.

"Possibly," Alice replied before heading for the phone and ordering.

**BPOV**

Rose placed our order of pepperoni pizza, one cheese and fries over the phone to Pizza Hut and then turned to us asking, "What size pizza?"

"Let's get a large I'm starving!" Emmett smiled broadly.

"Sure." She finished placing to order and then hung up. "So," she started "what should we do now?"

"We should play truth or dare! I mean we're all friends now right?" Rose said eagerly.

"Yeah I guess we are." I agreed looking at Edward who just smiled back.

"Would you consider us all boyfriend and girlfriend?" Rose persisted.

"Only if everyone agrees to that." Alice chimed, looking around for a confirmation. Everyone nodded in agreement. I kept my mouth shut and didn't do anything.

"Then let's all play truth or dare together!" Rose said, flicking her silvery hair over her shoulder.

"Alrighty then! I get to ask the first one!" Alice announced after we all settled down in a triangle of couches. We set up by borrowing some chairs from other tables.

"Aww no fair!" Emmett whined.

Alice stuck her tongue out at Emmet. "First come first serve," she taunted.

"Fine." Emmett pouted, unable to think of a good comeback.

"Okay then. Who to ask…How about Jasper?"

Jasper looked up at Alice. "Yes?"

"Truth or dare?" she inquired.

"Hmm…truth." He answered even though Emmett jeered.

"Aww c'mon man! You scaredy cat!" He glared at him.

Alice pondered what she would do for a truth and settled on something easy.

"Have you ever dated anyone before me and what were they like?" Alice asked.

Jasper answered quickly."Yes, I have. Her name was Maria and she was a slut I only went out with her because of a bet I made with Emmett to stay together with her for a month after 

which I dumped her."  
Then it was Jasper's turn and he asked Emmett who said dare.

"Emmett I dare you act like a dog for the duration of the game." He said with a devilish grin plastered on his face.

"Oh! I can do that! Ruff! Ruff!" he barked at Rose who smacked him.

"Down boy!" she ordered. Emmett responded by lying down on his stomach. I giggled.

"My turn!" Emmett said grinning. "Edward. Truth or dare?" Edward bravely chose truth.

"What was the worst thing that ever happened to you?"

"That's easy!" Edward said confidently, "Lauren." Everybody started laughing at that and then the pizza guy came and asked "One large pepperoni pizza, one slice of cheese and fries for a Ms. Alice?" Alice walked over to him.

"Yup that's us." She took the pizza and fries and paid the pizza guy who kept staring at her until he left. She came back with the food and shuddered. "I'm not answering the door for take out again if that's what they always do." We all laughed.

"It's not our fault you're so cute Alice!" Emmett joked. Rose smacked him on the arm.

"Dogs can't talk remember?"

"Alright let's eat!" I exclaimed as my stomach growled. After that we ate in silence we were all so hungry. The girls and I ate one piece and the guys ate two pieces each. They're fast eaters! I thought to myself. And soon all the food was gone fries and all.

"I'm so full!" Emmett exclaimed happy he did have to be a dog anymore.

"Me too." Edward replied as he stood up.

"Wanna go to your place Emmett?" Rose asked while smiling seductively.

"Sure let's go!" And they left. Jasper and Alice went back to the house we currently shared and I was pretty sure I didn't wanna go home right now. So here I was stranded with no car. That was until Edward saved me.

"Wanna stay at my house?" He asked noticing that I was in turmoil. I looked at him and made the mistake of looking at his eyes which had me instantly dazzled. I blushed.

"It's okay you don't have to I can just check into a hotel for the night." I got up to go. Two strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back.

"No it's okay I want you to stay over."

My eyes widened when I fully realized something. I had only known Edward for about 7 hours and I was already so close to him in relationship terms. "Oh okay then I guess I'll stay at your house then." He smiled crookedly and wrapped his arm around my waist as he pulled me against his chest hugging me.

Just then the doorbell rang. "Oh yeah! Even though it's still early in the game do you wanna meet my parents now?" He asked.

"Are you sure you really want to show _me_ to your parents? What if they don't like me?" I joked. He laughed, "Don't worry they've been waiting centuries for me to get hook up with somebody I like so I'm sure they'll love you." He assured me while holding out his hand for me.

"Alright then let's go!" I replied taking his hand, pondering what he meant by his last comment.

--

Hey guys! BellaMarieCullen1234 here! But you can just call me Bella! Thanks for reading my story and review!! PLEASE!!(I'll give you a cookie.) If you like this story and you want me to continue vote in my poll. If not still vote. Your opinions will also keep me going so review! I want 10 reviews to keep going! One more thing if you want Bella and Edward to get together quickly say yes when you review, if you want them to get together more slowly but still get together say no when you review. Plus when you vote place your vote at the end of whatever you plan to write in the reviews m'kay? Alright! The polls shall close at the end of the month! One vote per person please!


End file.
